This invention relates to chemical dispensing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to chemical dispensing systems wherein such chemical dispensing systems float in water-filled structures, such as, for example, swimming pools or spas, and wherein such chemical dispensing systems comprise chemical depletion indicators.
Typically, water contained within swimming pools or spas must be treated with chemicals to keep the water in such swimming pools or spas acceptable for human recreational use. To effectively treat water in such swimming pools or spas, the concentration of dispensed chemical must be effectively monitored and replaced accordingly.
Therefore, a need exists for systems that dispense chemicals in water-filled structures, such as, for example, pools or spas. Further, a need exists for such systems that visibly indicate to users that such chemicals are depleted and need replacing. Further, a need exists for such systems that may be adjusted to preserve visual indication of chemical depletion while accounting for different needs of a user.